


Sugar Bird and Fruit Bat

by dooomninja



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cassandra Cain is Black Bat, F/F, all the fluff of relationship plus will they won't they, but it's not one of the mains, chapter count is rough, family and shipy, harper is civvy, having you cake and eating it too, i mean it's me so someone ends up in hospital, it's also sort of post crises but with some mixing around, like almost pure caramel, sugar babe au, that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dooomninja/pseuds/dooomninja
Summary: it's a sugar babe au i don't know what you are expecting it's pure fluff. well mostly. look they go on dates and are cute what more do you want. batfam interactions? idk does reading embarrassing news and misuse of kitchen implements count? 'cause there's that. and batmom being a batmom. you know all the normal batfam stuff. but mostly harpercass fluff for days





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sugar, Sugar.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413224) by [BullySquadess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullySquadess/pseuds/BullySquadess). 



"Miss Row are we boring you?"

 

"No no I'm awake." she says to laughter from the rest of the students and a sad look from her lecturer.

 

When the lecture was over he stopped her and asked how she was doing, his concern obvious.

 

"I'm fine, just tired." she says, maybe she even believes it after saying that enough times. It's clear he doesn't.

 

But thankfully he doesn't push, "OK. But if you ever need to talk you know where I am."

 

"I'll keep it in mind, thanks."

 

On the bus home she tries to keep from crying. It's not a new thing. Everything is just overwhelming. More than anything she wants to visit Cullen even though she can't. And with rent coming up she didn't have any time to spare. It's not like she has long left only four months till finals, then she can hopefully get a better job.

 

Back at her apartment block she goes straight to working on the building's wiring (this months rent) but it takes her longer than she hoped to untangle the mess meaning she has to rush out to work without any chance for a nap.

 

One thought keeps running through her head as she works, knee deep in filth.

 

I really need to catch a break.

 

going to bed that night/morning she makes up her mind.

 

* * *

 

Cass was eating pancakes when Tim came into the kitchen holding a newspaper.

 

"So Cass," he sounded annoyed but his body screams amusement "when where you going to tell me you're dating my team mate?"

 

Cass was confused, as far as she was aware she wasn't dating anyone, despite many, many attempts by various 'bachelors' at galas that don't seem to understand her lack of interest, only making her hate galas even more. She stops being confused when Tim reveals the front page showing her and Conner dancing at last night's gala, she grabs for it but Tim pulls away and start reading.

 

"Has Gotham's elusive princess found love? Exclusive photos from last night's gala bring her latest sweetheart into the light in a beautiful display on the dance f... Ah." He jumps and drops the paper as knife slices through it and skims past his head.

 

"Miss Cassandra I ask you not to throw knives at the kitchen table. And master Timothy." Tim tries to stifle his laughter as Alfred picks the paper up, "no rubbish at the table either."

 

Dick is next to walk in, "so who's Cass dating this time?" he says to a dagger glare from Cass and more laughter from Tim.

 

"Kon."

 

"Ah well a better choice than Miguel!"

 

"I just want to dance with friends... Stupid press..."

 

“Well I'm sure we could sue them for you Cassie." Dick says pouring himself cereal.

 

"Now no suing anyone without a good reason kittens." says Selina walking in.

 

"Eh. it's getting there Selina." Dick responds, "its, what, the fourth in a row where she has a new partner?"

 

"Ah the horror of being a billionaire bachelorette." She says kissing Cass on the top of her head.

 

"Humph, I almost wish I was dating someone just so they wouldn't jump on anyone I dance with...”

 

"You could try caper." suggests Tim.

 

"No real names on there so it wouldn't help..." points out Selina.

 

"That's when Dick says. "you could always hire a sugar babe."

 

"What's a 'sugar babe'?"

 

"A harlot." says Damian as he enters

 

"What did I say about that word Damian?!" Selina snaps angrily. Damian looks embarrassed as she tells him off.

 

Dick interrupts them by saying. "And it's not true, sugar babes aren't prostitutes, there are more like... Partners for hire. So basically you could hire someone to go with you to galas so you have an excuse to ignore the press even more than normal, and once you show up with the same person a few time it will be old news.”

  
"Hey B?" Tim says at Bruce as he enters he just grunts to show he heard so Tim goes on, "Have you still got the sugar babe program?"

 

Bruce blinks a few times trying to work out what was going on, "but... You and Tam..."

 

"Oh no not me. We're bouncing ideas for Cass."

 

Bruce glances at Cass who shrugs, "It's a bit out of date, I haven't needed it in a few years so it would need an update. But Cass, can you run it by me? Why do you need a sugar babe?"

 

* * *

 

Harper had spent the week prior working on her profile whenever she had time. It probably wasn't the best but needs must. She had been going back and forth all the time but she finally decided it was the best option, even so there was a slight niggling in her gut, more nerves than anything else.

 

"is there something in particulate you want to talk about Harper?"

 

"Um no not really, just been busy." Harper replies even as she keeps one hand on the phone in her pocket.

 

"Are you sure? It's just you keep looking at your phone like its an angry black cat."

 

"Its nothing, I just..."

 

"Is it something about your brother?"

 

"What no. He's still... Well the same."

 

"I can only help you if you tell me what's going on... remember nothing you tell me leaves this room."

 

"Well er... I'm... I'm thinking about becoming a sugar babe." her voice gets very quiet towards the end but Bully just gives a small smile.

 

"OK."

 

"You're not..."

 

"Judging you? That would be very hypocritical of me." Bully says with a smile.

 

"Oh... OH! I wouldn't have... I mean I didn't think you..."

 

"No worries I'm on a break. So what have you done so far?"

 

"Well I haven't been on any dates but I am on a few sites I'm just working through 'them'."

 

"Are you just looking for dates or a longer arrangement?"

 

"Err dates mostly but I'm open to something longer if it works out... Um sorry but is this going somewhere?"

 

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm just being curious. Look Harper if you have any questions or need help with anything, then I'm happy to help a sister out."

 

"Err OK thanks, I think I'm OK for now, just nervous, and I guess a bit worried, I mean blue haired bi girl not exactly the top of most peoples date list."

 

"I wouldn't worry about that, lot of daddies are looking for some excitement or at least someone interesting, you never know maybe you'll get lucky and score a Wayne!"

 

They both have a good laugh about that, imagine a Wayne hiring a new sugar babe...

 

* * *

 

Cass was sat on the floor next to Barbra's chair, trying to read. She was getting better but it was still easier vocalizing as she reads.

 

“The-se these are the most fas-cin-at-ing fascinating night cre-at-ur-es... cr-eat-ur-s... creatures! Of all bats!” she giggles a little at that.

 

“Hey Cass! You got a sec?” Barbra asks. She puts a bookmark in and stands up looking over Barbra's shoulder to see what she is indicating. “the first lot of 'babes' are up for you to look though.”

 

Cass take the presented tablet and starts scrolling through the list the program had made. They are all very pretty and a few even catch her eye for a second but she keeps scrolling, it's not like she is in a hurry she can wait to find someone.

 

Then she stops looking at a picture from a college exhibition, she has large blue eyes and a matching stripe of hair. Rings of shining metal adorn her ears and the middle of her nose. She is smiling proudly over a complex looking device on the table in front of her.

 

“This one.” Cass says certainly.

 

"No Cass!" Barbara says turning her chair to look at Cass "I thought you wanted to be conspicuous... Not draw attention, not... Well..."

 

Cass crosses her arms and narrows her eyes, glaring at her.

 

"Fine, fine, its your call. It's just it might be better to pick a more... Experienced..."

 

"No. She's pretty." Cass replies, now glancing through her other photos

 

"Do... Do you know what your sexuality is?" Cass gives had a confused look "like who are you attracted to?"

 

"Pretty people."

 

"But I mean are you a lesbian; attracted to girls? Bisexual; attracted to boys as well? Or pansexual; attracted to anyone? Or..."

 

Cass just snaps her with her fingers, imitating a mouth.

 

Barbara rolls her eyes "OK OK fine, you want to message this girl then?" Cass pauses for second so Barbara reassures her, "the STTS is in the holo-room."

 

"But what..."

 

"Just say hello you don't have to say much. She will probably be delighted to get a message from the 'elusive princess of Gotham'." Barbara says turning back to her computers. Cass sticks her tongue out at Barbara, who calls back without looking "Don't stick your tongue out at me young lady."

 

Cass slips onto the floor of the holo-room and puts a headset on, she bites her lip in thought... "Hello... you may have heard of me..."

 

She honestly half expects no response, Batman had told her that some may just block her. But the response is immediate and makes Cass giggle.

 

* * *

 

By this point Harper had been on one sugar date with some guy almost twice her age. They just went dancing and he had slipped her enough to give her a little breathing room. As such she was starting to feel more comfortable with the idea of sugar dating.

 

She is looking through her messages, deleting anything overly pervy or useless for her (going on a cruise it not exactly what she needs) when she gets a message from Cassandra Cain-Wayne. Now Harper can recognise a catfish when she sees one, but she had a few free minutes so glances at their profile. It looks expertly done, both certified, and premium, so it’s not like they had taken it lightly. Still sceptical she responds simply.

 

-ballshit-

 

She grabs her jacket then heads to work not really expecting a response. But when she is collecting her equipment when she gets one.

 

-check Instagram-

 

Bemused she does so, flicking up the Wayne family Instagram. Alongside a picture of the youngest Wayne playing with two dogs, a high shot looking over the city, and (most notably) a picture of Cassandra Cain-Wayne smirking and holding up a card with a drawing of a bluebird on it (bluebird being her handle on the site). She stops stunned for a second before responding.

 

-well OK it turns out I believe you!-

 

-XD XD XD-

 

The messages that fly back and forth delayed by little more than the systems lag. There was a delay for a while when there was a bat battle in one of the substations that she had to go fix. By the end of the night they had gone so far as exchanging phone numbers.

 

 

* * *

 

Harper gets off the bus and walks the block to their meeting point. She had dressed up in her best flannel shirt and t-shirt, even so she felt like she was probably very under-dressed for meeting a billionaire, or at least a billionaire's kid which is just as bad. They were just going to the Gotham science museum, which has free entry, thanks to the Thomas Wayne foundation... Right...

 

When she arrives she looks around but can't see her outside so decides to head inside. She is waved through security with little more than a glance, she doesn't exactly look like gang materiel. She can't see Cassandra inside either, which has her conceded that she was stuck up after all, but then someone tabs her arm.

 

Her first response is to shift away, this is Gotham after all, but then she sees who touched her arm and her shock increases a lot. Cassandra is smiling up at her, Harper didn't see her first time she looked because she is wearing a threadbare Gotham knights hoodie and her hair is by no means done up, there is no way Harper would think this is the elusive princess of Gotham.

 

"Made it OK then?" Cassandra asks, if Harper didn't know better she would say she was just as nervous as her.

 

"Err... Yeah no worries... I'm a narrows kid not much in Gotham that can scare me, it's not like its bat season!" She is half surprised have pleased when she laughs at her joke. Harper take a moment to just admire her partner, of sorts. Her dark hair frames her face in an elegant Bob, her sharp contrast against her wide, toothie smile and bright eyes that almost seem to glow.

 

Cassandra interrupt her thoughts "so you wanna..." She says gesturing into the museum proper

 

"Oh yeah right... let's go."

 

* * *

 

They walk together past the shop and into the first main exhibits.

 

They move past a group of children, obviously part of a school group, who were looking up at the stages of an early rocket. The whole exhibit is of old rockets, Harper is unimpressed, wasting so much time on old stuff doesn't seem great, she would prefer to look at cool newer tech.

 

She says so when they get to an exhibit on early flight; blimps and biplanes that kind of thing. Cass replies "It's... Important to know about what happened in the past, so we can learn from it"

 

"Even if the past is stupid, obvious, or unpleasant?"

 

"It's not stupid or obvious if you don't know it, and if it's unpleasant then it is the most important to remember" her face darkens for a second then Harper says,

 

"Wow deep..." Then they both burst out laughing.

 

They move through the displays showing newer planes, these at least look nicer but are still a bit out of date compared to the tech she is used to, and when she asks Cass also says she is used to much newer planes. Of course the museum has a ban on very new tech so rogues don't go busting in demanding their latest toy be put on display.

 

Just beyond a model of an F16 at the 'modern' end of the exhibit are flight simulators. Harper gets excited, but then realizes that you need to have paid for 'tickets', so a little saddened she looks down at Cass... Who is holding grinning back and holding two tickets up...

 

* * *

 

The flight simulator was, eh, not as good as a real plane, it was a little unresponsive and and you couldn't really 'feel' the movements. On the other hand Harper shines with excitement, she asks Cass whether she has flown in real life. She takes a moment to remember her first flight, spiraling madly over the Indian Ocean, she had gotten a lot better but thinking of Tim's panic that first time makes her smile. "A few times..."

 

"How good was it? I mean the sim compared..."

 

"Eh, handles OK, but no..." She can't remember the phrase so uses her arms to indicate bracing against jarring movement.

 

"Oh G-forces" Cass recognises that right and nods feeling somewhat embarrassed but Harper doesn't seem to notice "I guess that would make a difference."

 

"Yh especially on fast movements,"

 

"I would love to try it if I got the chance."

 

"Well play your cards right..."

 

"Are you flirting with me using a plane?"

 

"Is it working?"

 

"Yes..." They share a glance both trying to keep in the laughter before failing spectacularly.

 

* * *

 

Harper had forgotten who she was with in all the fun she had been having, until that got to an ice cream stall between two sets of exhibits. She really like the sound on ice cream, it's quite a warm day by Gotham standards... but then she sees the price. Nope.

 

She starts walking on when Cass nudges her arm.

 

"Which do you want?

 

Harper feels embarrassed and just mentions a couple of the cheaper options, Cass gives her a look that seems to cut right through her, she feels like she can see exactly what she is thinking. The moment passes very quickly as she heads over and buys there ice cream.

 

Harper checks her phone, reassuring her friend who was checking up on her that the date was going well. She looks up as Cass hands her a ice cream cone... With two scoops of what was clearly the more expensive types of ice cream and all drizzled in strawberry topping and choc chips.

 

"You didn't have to."

 

Cass just shrugs in reply and waves off the cashier trying to hand her change, and heads towards the next section licking an extremely chocolaty mess. It's a bit jarring how brazen Cass is with money, but Harper knows better than to turn down freebies so tucks in too as they head into a set of exhibits in a newer part of the building. If she remembers right they were rebuild from the last time the museum was targeted by rogues.

 

The floor they are on is about global warming. They walk through the interactive exhibits trying not to make too much mess with their sticky fingers. Harper knows most of it but its still cool and Cass looks like she is enjoying herself too.

 

* * *

 

The next floor covers genetics, Batman had taught her that it could be used to identify someone or there relations from skin, hair, or blood, but it was interesting to see how much it affected other things. A darkness falls on her mind when she thinks about her genes, and what genes her parents gave her...

 

"I don't think we should put too much stock in genetics, there is lot more to it. People aren't computers, who are programmed to do... Stuff idontknow." Cass looks over at Harper who looks nervous as she glances back. She shrugs "It's not exactly my shtick, but... It's kinda like computers hardware and software, a machines hardware let's it do stuff but the software makes it work... Does that even make sense?"

 

She looks really pretty, nervously looking at Cass, a lock blue hair hanging in her face. She looks down brushing it aside as Cass nods agreeing with her.

 

In the middle of the room is an oddly shaped desk, screens around the outside, that stand at two adjacent stations and both press there 'press to start'. The first thing seems to be a personality test like Steph, Tim and Dick had shown her but instead of being based off some book or other (that they would then get her to read, or more likely listen to.) But this one is based off... food. Cass looks over at Harper who shrugs, and starts on hers. Turns out neither of them are picky eaters.

 

There are a few more tests they run through until they his one that gets her interest. Reaction times. Quite a simple test really click the green buttons when they pop up but not the red ones. Cass finds herself distracted by the red ones too much and a few times she hesitates a bit or used the wrong hand expecting the green button to be closer to the other side. At the end she gets a score of 9. A bit disappointing.

 

"Holy hell Cass!" She looks over at Harper who is staring at her screen "that's like a third of mine... well just over anyway."

 

Harper's screen has a 26 on it, then Cass realises that it's a time not a score! But she doesn't really understand what '9' means until Harper says, "no wonder you are so good at flying that's like fighter pilot fast." Cass just shrugs, now more focused on the look Harper is giving her, a mix of awe and... Admiration... Is that the word... Well it's a lot like how batman looks at her after sparing.

 

Cass points back at the table as the next test starts, but even as they work through the rest of the test she can feel a warmth bubbling in her chest.

 

* * *

 

They went through several more exhibits after but Harper is starting to feel tired (she was working last night) so she was losing focus and her feet were starting to hurt a little. On the other hand Cass was clearly having fun so that's what's important, but when the finish playing a game simulating cell phone converge and Cass suggests they go get food she delightedly agrees.

 

She picks out some overpriced sandwiches and a drink, and went to pick out a table while Cass pays (she offered but Cass insisted). Cass can't seem to make eye contact as she slides over Harper's food, and a large slice of chocolate cake. Harper can feel her face warm as she quietly thanks her.

 

She watches Cass as they eat. She is so different from anything that she could have expected, I mean she is known as the 'elusive princess of Gotham' and when you hear 'princess' most people think of someone; cultured, refined, delicate. Not someone who; eats sandwiches in three bites, wearing an old hoodie, and on a date (well a sort of date) with someone like Harper.

 

They finish their food and head for the exit. They stop outside and Harper asks if Cass if there is anywhere else she would like to go?

 

"I need to get going, I have... Stuff to do."

 

"Oh OK well it was fun..." Now come the awkward bit... Trying to delay a bit longer Harper asks, "do you have a ride?"

 

"My bikes out back."

 

"Cool. Cool." but Harper is anything but cool, hot girls on bikes are a bit of a weakness of hers.

 

For the second time there is a moment when Harper thinks Cass can see what she is thinking. Then Cass steps right up to her, leans up and kisses her on the side of her mouth and presses something into her hand. While Harper is stunned Cass says "this was... Fun. Maybe we could do it again sometime?"

 

There is a moment when Harper processes what Cass is asking, "Oh yeah that would be amazing!"

 

Cass smiles back at her and replies, "Text me when you get home OK?"

 

"I'll text you a lot more than that." Harper jokes.

 

Cass laughs as she steps away almost reluctantly. Harper feels weird where her hand was resting but also light and almost giddy as she watches Cass walk away. She waves back when Cass turns and waves at her before heading over to the taxi stand, she would normally take bus, it's cheaper but just today why not?

 

She slips into a cab and tells the where to go. At the end of the ride she hands over a more from the role Cass sloped her and started getting out when the cabby asks if she has any smaller notes. She looks over perplexed until she sees the orange numbers on the bill...

 

"Er no I'm sorry..."

 

He gives her a look before shaking his head and getting out her change, she hands back a hefty tip before leaving the cab, squaring her shoulders and walking into her destination.

 

* * *

 

"Hey it's me... Harper.

 

"I'm sorry it's been so long since I last came by, but with any luck I should be able to come by more soon... I don't want to say too much I will just end up jinxing it, but I think things may be finally turning for the better. I think I'm set to make it to graduation already, maybe even with free time to revise in. If this lucky streak continues... I don't even know, but in a good way.

 

"now all I have to do is not catch the feels, easy enough. Right."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the book Cass is reading is "the owl who was afraid of the dark"
> 
> STTS stands for [speech to text/text to speech] ie a program that combines both 
> 
> the experience of the Gotham science museum is based on a trip to the london science museum


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dates two and three, and family fluff, and these two need to get on with the plot. oh and they need to get an effing room!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long, habitica has been helping (i highly recommend btw) so hopefully the next chapter will be out in less than six months...

Harper was a bit nervous. OK that's an understatement. she was really nervous. The last time she had been this nervous... better not think about it. It was much worse that last time, sure you would think a first date would be worse than second right? But compering a casual date with a cute girl and a frank discussion of 'terms and expectations' as Bully puts it, with the same, really adorable, girl. No contest. But it was a beast that wasn't just going to disappear. a very scary beast, yes, but if there is one thing Harper is good at it's facing down challenges. She has had a lot of practice.

 

That's how she finds herself sitting in a dinner with a coffee checking her watch, she had been early and there was still a few minutes before Cass was meant to get there (she had texted ahead saying she would be a bit late). she normally doesn't get a any free time at all. she closes her eyes for a moment.

 

She feels something nudge her foot and jerks awake. "hey look- oh hey Cass..."

 

"Late night?" Cass says smiling as she sits down.

 

"It wasn't too bad. You?"

 

"Didn't sleep."

 

"You need to look after yourself, sleep depravity is no fun. Trust."

 

"I'll be fine, been longer before. Besides don't want to miss this."

 

"Oh no. I mean yeah. I've been looking forward to this too. Just maybe catch up latter."

 

"You offering?"

 

Harper coughs on her coffee just as the waiter takes Cass's order while she works her way out of her bike jacket.

 

Harper takes a steadying breath as the waiter walks away.

 

"You... er got my text about today?"

 

Cass's eyebrows furrow as she looks back. "Yeah, sort out what we want?"

 

"Yeah, I have a list. I know bit unprofessional."

 

"Better than forgetting." Cass replies with a smile.

 

Harper laughs a little in her nerves, "OK so. First up; dates and times. I guess this kind of depends on you, I can be a bit flexible." thanks to you that is.

 

"Well I... I can be a bit busy with... Work... So I'm not always in Gotham."

 

"Oh how often are you?"

 

"Err it can depend. I try and come back at least a few days each month, sometimes it's less if I'm needed somewhere, or i can be here for a while."

 

"So basically we will probably need to sort this out each time you come back."

 

"It could be a problem sometimes, I don't always get much warning."

 

"Eh we will have to work with what we get, we just need to keep each other informed."

 

"Sure sounds like a plan." Cass says smiling back.

 

Harper thinks she is keeping something from her, but to be fair they don't really know each other. "Do you have any idea how long you will be here this time?"

 

"Sunday, heading out the country. But there is something Friday night..." She looks nervous or Harper thinks so anyway. "Could you come to the gala?"

 

"Gala?" Harper asks.

 

"Err... like a charity event, they get really boring- but i don't stay long and I can make it up to you."

 

"Wait. This is a big event right? Do you know who else will be there?"

 

"Err... Everyone I think. At least most of the family is in town... Most of the managers too... Lots of other people too, mostly industry or rich... I can get them to not... Annoy you. I can be scary when I want to. I mean i-"

 

Harper cuts her off as she starts to ramble, "no no I mean you are offering me a chance to socialise with some of the top people in the industry I want to get into?"

 

Cass smiles brightly at that, but then Harper thinks of a couple more problems and Cass again seems to pick up on it instantly. "What is it?"

 

"Err well first, how many journos are going to be there? I don't exactly want a massive target on my back."

 

"Oh... Not many I think... It's not err... Red carpet. Probably only a couple from outside the city. And probably no cameras. But... I would like, I mean prefer, for them to notice you a bit."

 

"How come?" Harper asks.

 

"Have you seen the news?" Cass asks back tentatively.

 

"Not really. I know too much about my own topic and can see how bad they report that, so I don't really trust them to do anything else that well."

 

"In informed or misinformed."

 

"Exactly! Um so..."

 

"Well... I like dancing with friends... And some of them are guys..."

 

"And the press keep saying you are dating them?" Cass nods, it's not like it's the first time she has fake dated someone, better than making out with a girl only to realise she keeps looking over at a guy watching them. "Sure works for me. But there was something else." Cass looks at her head tilted to the side "I don't exactly have a nice dress to show up with."

 

Cass hums slightly before smiling "Easy fix. You free today?"

 

"Umm sure," again thanks to you.

 

"I need a new dress too, people get weird if I wear the same one twice, so we could go together... It would make it more fun."

 

She sounds almost hopeful, like Harper could say no. but... "You know I'm basically broke right?"

 

"Well is that next on your list?"

 

"Eh. close enough."

 

"Was there some this else?" Harper looks up to see Cass watching her intently, head leaning over to one side, lips slightly parted. It takes Harper a moment to collect herself.

 

"Well their is also 'sugar' left before it. But this isn't a strict. My- the person who gave it to me said not to worry about following it too much."

 

"What is sugar?... I mean what do you mean..."

 

"Oh" Harper it taken aback, most people pick up quickly. "Sugar, like sexy times and such."

 

"Oh," Cass giggles a little, clearly embarrassed. Harper notes again how easy to read Cass is, she doesn't really hide to much.

 

“So... do you have much experience with... cushions and curves?” Cass looks really confused at that, her nose crumpled up and head tilted to one side. Harper clarifies, “girls.”

 

“Oh, ah, no. not much at all really...” now she looks embarrassed so Harper reaches across the table and puts a hand on hers before replying.

 

“Everyone starts out without any, it's something we could work on... if that's OK with you I mean?”

 

“yeah sounds good...” they both giggle a bit at the sudden tension of what they just agreed upon.

* * *

 

Cass ends her call with Kate, she had agreed to help them getting what they need. Harper was in the bathroom while she made the call and when she comes out they head to the mall.

 

Harper asks as they leave, "what about your bike?"

 

Cass turns to see her admiring the bike, she hope Harper will look at her like that one day. She doesn't say that though, instead she says, "I'll come get it latter." Probably during patrol.

 

"You sure she'll be safe?"... "Right silly question, you'll have the best security-"

 

"But... She?"

 

"Something this beautiful has to be a lady." Cass supposes that makes sense, but she does wonder if Harper thinks she is beautiful enough to be a lady. They start walking in silence until Harper asks, "what do you do at Wayne tech? If you can say that is."

 

"I think I can say some, but some things I can't."

 

"Yeah I get NDAs, I'm just being nosey."

 

"Well... Tim calls us 'firefighters', cos we... Well fight fires."

 

"Literally or figuratively?"

 

"Both?" Cass says technical honestly, but half jokingly. Harper laughs at that and Cass goes on, "i was in China for a while."

 

"Really? What was it like?"

 

>   
>  Black bat roles back under the deadly touch, lashing out with a staff driving the other woman back.

 

"Exiting. Was hard at times, I didn't get on with everyone, but it was fun, lots of new people, new... Ways of approaching... problems."

 

 

> Two came after her to avenge their teammate. Now one lays broken at her feet and seven surround her. To the untrained eye they would look identical, but to her they could hardly be more different, they may be the masters of the seven schools, but she is master of many more.

 

"Way cool. You learn much Chinese while you were there?"

 

"Cantonese, I was in Hong Kong. But only a bit, I can kind of get by but it's... Hard. The person who I had to... Work with in the end knew English so that helped."

 

 

> He was almost ten feet tall and seemingly made of metal. He says that he respects her but that she cannot stay in China. She sees his anger at her hurting his team, but replies that she can't leave a killer free. It took what felt like an age for them to come to an agreement.

 

"In the end we all were... Happy enough with the agreement."

 

"Well that's good."

 

"What about you? You have any exciting stories?"

 

Cass can see Harper 'catch' for a moment, there is something. "Nothing anywhere near as interesting as you."

 

Cass can tell she is hiding something, clear as day, but she finds she doesn't mind, she trusts Harper to tell her if it's important, and besides it's not like she isn't hiding something. "No ones is!"

 

"I think Batman might disagree!" Harper jokes.

 

Cass just says "eh," while making a motion indicating that it could go either way. Harper laughs again and Cass joins in.

 

* * *

 

They are waiting outside the fancy ass store, Cass hadn't let Harper off the hook about talking about herself. She mostly just goes into college life, how her course is going, things like that, keeping it away from... Uncomfortable topics, like the incident and her brother. She gets the feeling that Cass knows she isn't saying everything, but she isn't pushing.

 

The she hears, "Hey there Cassie! Who's this?"

 

Turning she sees a woman in a dark suit, with red hair shaved to a tight buzz cut. She looks good, and like the kind of person who knows it. Harper also gets a distinct military vibe from the way she moves. Cass hugs her, but not super tight, like they are family but not close, the kind that only see each other at events and family get togethers. Cass introduces her as Kate, and when they shake hands she notes that her hands are almost as callused as Cass's but still more than Harper's, and that's saying something.

 

"So Cass asked for a hand with getting you some stuff for the weekend? I swear she would go naked if we would let her!"

 

"I wouldn't mind that!" Harper jokes, making Cass blush a little and Kate laugh.

 

"Oh I like her! Come on then no point standing in the rain." honestly Harper hadn't noticed but is happy to go in.

* * *

 

Cass takes a deep breath. She feels nervous. The dress is... fine. But will Harper like it? She feels like that is really important. She takes another steadying breath before stepping out the changing room.

 

"Very nice Cass!" She hears Kate say, but her eyes are fixed on Harper. Her eyes are fixed on her. They slowly work up her legs, up to the hemline just above her knees. Harper's gaze fixes on her bare arms slowly tracking up her body. Cass bites her lip as Harper gaze glides over her shoulders and up to her face.

 

Then their eyes meet. There is a moment, not even a heart beat, but it seems to last for a lifetime. Then Harper looks away, A light flush lighting her cheeks as Kate says something about them being disgustingly adorable, but Cass isn't really listening. She watches Harper as she rolls her eyes and tries to divert Kate by asking about what she was going to wear.

 

Kate is talking about Harper's hair, she flicks through some of the dresses on display. She finally picks one out and Harper tentatively take it and head to get changed while Cass swaps back into her streetwear.

 

Cass comes out first and sits next to Kate, waiting for Harper. She sounds nervous when she says, "OK. So. I'm set. But I'm not really sure about this?"

 

"Well we are just having a look right now, we have plenty more to try."

 

Harper steps out from the changing room in the red? dress. It doesn't look _bad_ , it shows off her shoulders and her collar bones, but she looks so uncomfortable. She looks over at Kate and asks, "something else?"

 

"I mean this will be fine, I don't want to be a hassle."

 

"Shh" "No it won't. And your not... I have an idea."

 

Kate turns and calls over the manager. Cass is amused by how... Polite he is... That's not the word... Meh. When they first entered he had been dismissive of then, until Kate said her and Cass's names. He basically gave them free rein, at their beck and call. And now when Kate asked for a tailor so Harper could try on a suit, he runs off to get what turns out to be the head tailor, who was clearly in a rush but insists that he is more that happy to help.

 

Harper does look really good in a suit. The way it hugs her arms, fits well down the lines of her body, and makes her hair stand out and her face shine. It's clear as day that she loves it too as she thanks the tailor again and again. He is clearly proud of a job well down and swears that it will be ready for the gala.

 

They leave after giving the manager the address of the penthouse they were going to get ready in. Kate hugs them both in farewell and says she is looking forward to seeing them. Harper replies the sentiment and Kate heads off. But when she looks back at Harper she looks deep in thought, like she is trying to steel herself to do something.

 

"What's up?" Cass asks.

 

"want to get a tattoo?" Harper asks in a rush. Cass raises her eyebrows, she has never got one before, it's not a great idea to have easily distinguishing marks as a vigilante. "I got one for my 18th, some friends as collage paid for it as a birthday present, and I..."

 

Harper looks nervous like he is scared she said something wrong, Cass really just wants to make Harps smile, but like the idea too. "Let's!"

"Really?"

 

Cass grins back in answer and Harper returns the gesture.

 

* * *

 

"So what can we do for you?"

 

"Wondering if you have any openings for some quick line work?"

 

"Sure," the man replies. "If you don't mind getting it done by the new kid."

 

"Sure no worries from me, Cass?" Cass half nods half shrugs in a way that Harper thinks means that it's not a problem for her either.

 

"Great! It would only be about ten minutes or so if that's OK... Then you can take a seat they will be out shortly."

 

They take a seat side by side, shoulders just touching. She asks Cass, "so any idea what you would like to get... Sorry I probably should have asked that before."

 

"Not sure... I don't have any..." Cass says biting her lip.

 

"Yeah the first time can be scary." Harper realises what she just said and is very glad that no one else is in ear shot. "I mean I didn't have a clue what I wanted to get. I ended up settling for a bird, up here, between by shoulders."

 

Cass's eyebrows crease like she is thinking, as Harper indicates her tattoo. "hmm what about little birds? ... Maybe three?"

 

"You're thinking of something right?" Cass just shrugs in reply. "I like the idea. Might copy you."

 

She winks at Cass who smiles back just as the tattooists come back. The new one, who looks around Harper's age, introduces himself and asks what designs that had in mind.

 

"Some birds. Like the silhouettes. Maybe three in a kind of triangle."

 

"Sure. Can do. It that going to be a partner tat? So the same for both of you?"

 

Harper freezes, she hadn't thought about that idea. Honestly it was a bit scary, they had known each other for all of what four days or so, plus texting, but still a bit soon for matching ink. If Cass does it's not like she is going to say no.

 

"No. I was thinking more..." Cass holds out her right hand, then uses her left to cover her index finger and thumb, then indicates her other three fingers. "Like that, maybe"

 

"Sure, err next question, where?"

 

"I'm not sure, maybe..." Harper looks over at Cass.

 

"I would prefer somewhere... Out the way?"

 

"Ankle could be a good spot? Can be painful, depending on the person."

 

"Ankle sounds good." "sure."

 

Ten minutes or so later there are spikes of pain sparking up her leg, it's not as bad as her back though, especially compared to going over her spine. She could still hold a conversation with the tattooist, and his mentor. When they were focused on doing one if the tricky bits she looks over at Cass, she is admiring the new birds on her ankle. She didn't even flinch at the needle, which is impressive (and better then Harper anyway), but given that scar... she can see one standing out a little above the new tats, it looks like it was only a couple of inches from cutting her Achilles. Nasty.

 

"All done."

 

"Oh thanks," she looks down at the three little birds, one for each; her mom, Cullen, and her.

 

"All set." Cass is back at her shoulder. She is putting something back in her pocket. "Do yours mean something?"

 

"Err yeah." Harper doesn't really feel like sharing the story, given the state of it. But she again gets the feeling that Cass can tell and is thankful that she doesn't ask.

 

"Mine are my brothers. I think I'm going to get more too."

 

"I got you in to it then." Harper jokes

 

Cass smiles then bites her lip "you free? we could... idon'tknow..."

 

"sorry i can't, got an appointment, and besides you need to sleep."

 

* * *

 

"Err I was... I'm..."

 

"Ms Row I presume."

 

"Um. Yes?"

 

"We were told to expect you. Head on up the the penthouse Ms Wayne is expecting you."

 

"Oh OK thanks." Harper says then heads to the (private) elevator, where the operator takes her up to the penthouse suite. She takes a deep breath and the door slides open, she would probably have hesitated if the operator wasn't right there.

 

"Hey Cass." She calls out. There is no reply. So she walks further through the meticulous apartment. It is really beautiful, not ostentatious, in fact it is very tasteful, at least given the view of the sky from the windows. She calls out again as she enters what seems to be the lounge, "Cass?"

 

"I'm here... I won't be long...your stuffs in the bedroom... Make yourself at home..."

 

She hears Cass voice call from one of the attached rooms, she sounds really out of breath. "Are you OK?"

 

"...Yup... Just give me a minute..."

 

"OK..." Harper kind of just stands around awkwardly, Cass told her to make herself at home... But given this isn't her home, and the fact that each of those pillows is probably worth more than everything she owns... Yeah.

 

Harper is still just stood there when Cass enters the room, from what she can see past her is just a balcony. But before her thoughts can get very far her eyes get stuck. Cass is dressed in just a tank top, and workout leggings, and a shiny coating of sweat. So put in the politest possible way, Harper was pretty much instantly a complete mess. It takes a few seconds for her to realise that Cass said something too her.

 

"Err what?"

 

Cass giggles, "I'm going to have a shower. You should get changed, Dick will be here soon."

 

"Oh OK sure... Wait, dick?" But Cass has already gone. She heads into the room Cass indicated, there is a large bed in front of her, and on it are Cass's dress and the suit. She checks the door before quickly changing. It fits perfectly.

 

When she comes out Cass is not there so she gingerly take a seat. She doesn't have to wait long. It's only a few minutes later when one of the other doors opens and a man with windswept dark hair enters.

 

"Oh hey you must be Harper!"

 

"Yeah. Funny everyone seems to know who I am and I don't know who any of you are."

 

She realises how rude what could have sounded as she says it but he just laughs, "Dick Grayson," OK that makes more sense. "Cass said you would be here. Speak of the devil!"

 

"Hi Dick, you just get here?" Harper looks round to see Cass dressed in a fluffy, dark blue, dressing gown.

 

"Yup, now go get changed I can do Harper first, if you like?" Harper feels her eyebrows raise but Dick clarifies, "makeup. She has never put makeup on in her life."

 

Cass makes an annoyed sound, glaring at him from door to the bed room.

 

"Face paint doesn't count!" He calls back, she pouts and disappears into the room. He and Harper smile at each other. Then he asks her, "so how about it? you want me to do yours too?"

 

"Sure..."

 

He opens up his makeup kit and gets to work. He is actually really good, and she tells him that, "and not just for a guy I mean. But not like cos guys always suck just that you are way better than I would have thought... I just mean to say-"

 

"Harper stop digging. I get what you are saying. I was raised in a circus, I got a lot of practice with stage makeup, and now helping out my dear sister." Harper knows Dick Grayson's story, everyone does, but even if she didn't she was raised in Gotham she knows better than to ask.

 

Cass joins them after changing into her dress and plops herself down on one of the other seats just as Dick is doing her eyeliner, the two of them talk about something Harper can't keep up with, too many proper nouns.

 

Dick puts on her lipstick and hands her a mirror. It is tastefully done, not overbearing but highlights the blue of her eyes really well, not to mention complements her hair, and he managed it without poking her in the eye once! Hey, it's better than she manages half the time.

 

Harper watches quietly as Dick does Cass's makeup. There is a deep ache in her chest as she sees how familiar they are with each other, Dick's hand resting against her shoulder keeping her still and Cass's gently on his elbow...

 

She just tries to not think about it. She takes long, slow, steadying breaths, just like Billy taught her. In through your nose, then slowly out through you mouth. In through your nose, then slowly out through you mouth. just focus on you breathing.

 

"Hey Harper?"

 

She jumps a little when Dick says her name, "err yeah?"

 

"I'm going to get going, I need to get ready for later too. You two don't go messing up my good work before you even get to the gala OK."

 

She feels herself blush slightly, "no promises about after though."

 

He laughs again, "now don't let Barb hear you say that, she gets protective of her little Cassie!"

 

"No!" Cass says looking part worried, part embarrassed.

 

"Don't worry" he says kissing her on the top of her head. "I won't tell her... I'm sure she already knows!"

 

Harper voices her biggest fear, for the moment anyway, "what about Mr Wayne?"

 

The others look confusedly at each other the Dick says, "oh you mean Bruce! Don't worry about him, We have worn him down over the years. That and he actually listens when Cass threatens him!"

 

"Time to go?" Cass says it like a question but her glare is angry, not that Dick seems to care, he just laughs again and wishes them goodbye. Once he has left Cass turns to Harper and says, "sorry, he was just being silly."

 

"Don't worry about it, he's cool."

 

"Yeah he is..."

 

* * *

 

They were sat quietly in the car. It was a bit awkward. She really wanted to say something but couldn't think of anything to say. Harper it staring out the window, her fingers are twisting together and she was almost shaking with nerves.

 

Cass knows she should reach across, or even just say something but words are hard and the gap between them seems to stretch for miles. She shifts her hand wanting to reach out but hesitates. She is scared, actually truly afraid, of messing this up, and it has been a long time since she has felt this... Lost... Like she is in a storm and is just desperately trying to hand on.

 

She takes a few moments to steady herself, but the moment she tells herself that she is going to do it, going to reach across and comfort Harper, that the car comes to a smooth halt and the driver tells them that they are there.

 

Cass smiles at Harper who nervously smiles back, then Cass opens the door of their limo. They are part of the early waves so there aren't too many people, or more importantly photographers, but also so they are not the only ones there. She turns to help Harper out the car.

 

"You know I should probably be the one helping you."

 

"You're **my** guest" Cass says shrugging. She knows that there are a few photos being taken of them, but not many. They do stop at a few points for photos to be taken of them, but there are enough people that they get moved along quickly enough, but even so they get more and more attention as people recognise her.

 

Cass keeps Harper moving, taking longer isn't going to help. They head through the main doors and Harper asks while still looking back, "where are Dick, and Mr Wayne, or Kate, or..."

 

"Fashionably late." She says sagely.

 

Harper looks at her, amused, than her eyes go wide like she just realised where they are. "I didn't... Is this a dance hall?" Cass raises and eye brown to her. "I don't... I can't exactly, dance. Two left feet."

 

Cass grins broadly, "and I have two right feet!"

 

* * *

 

She wasn't kidding. Two right feet indeed. Harper was so worried she was going to stamp of Cass's feet she spent the first minute of the dance watching hers so intently she forgot to pay attention to anything else. That was until she feels Cass's hand press against her cheek and Guide her face up.

 

Their eyes meet, and Harper is frozen to the spot. So much so in face that she loses balance. But Cass is there again, guiding her back expertly.

 

She can't think over the buzzing in her ears, and the pulse pounding in her head, and the warm hand on her cheek.

 

Time. Space. People. Even her Fears. All of that was lost on her. They could have been dancing for a minute or an hour for all she can tell.

 

When Cass finally brings them to a stop at the edge of the dance floor Harper is breathing heavily. Only then does she notice that, where before the floor was empty save a dozen couples, now it is packed.

 

She is still in a daze when Cass stops them in front of several other people. "Ms row. It is a pleasure to finally meet you Cassie has told us so much about you."

 

She is kind of stunned what she realises that she is face to face with the one and only Mr. Wayne. She barely manages to offer him a shaky "hi" as he kisses her knuckles, before Cass takes him under the arm and pulls him onto the dance floor. "Damn, does she ever get tired?"

 

"Nope!" Only then does she really realize that there are other people there now. One has dark hair, and is dressed in a dark suit like hers, while the other has dark skin and is wearing a blue dress matching her partners eyes. The first offers his hand, "Tim Wayne."

 

"Tam Fox." His partner says shaking her hand too.

 

"Harper... Row."

 

"Nice to meet you Harper, would you like a drink?"

 

Only then does Harper realise that she is actually really thirsty, "sure that would be great."

 

Tam raises a hand calling over a waiter and, after a quick exchange checking Harper's age, takes a champagne glass that she hands to Harper. It stings as she takes a sip, it's more alcoholic than she is used to but tastes really good too.

 

"So Harper," Tim says, "Cass mentioned that you are in college, what are you studying?"

 

"Electrical engineering..." She is used to most people's eyes glazing over when she says that, but they seem actually interested. As she explains what she has been doing for her course it is clear they don't understand _everything_ she says exactly, but they are engaged and asking questions, Tim especially knows a lot about tech.

 

She can't be sure if it is the alcohol, or just that their curiosity, but she ends up going into things that she... isn't proud of. "Yeah kind of silly how long it took for me to work out that fix..."

 

"How long did it take again?"

 

"Err about two weeks... maybe a little more." Tam and Tim look at each other in shock, "I know, I know. I could have done it faster if I had more kit..." Harper says, that genie is well out of the bottle, along with any chance of her getting work at Foxtech or Waynetech.

 

Tam excuses herself saying that she "needs to make a call."

 

Harper pushes the fear back down, she is here for Cass most of all, and Cass had already set her up till exams anyway. But think of Cass did remind her of something, "say Tim, when I got to Cass's place she sounded like she was working out, but she was out on the balcony. What's up with that?"

 

Tim looks at her and blinks a few times before stifling a laugh. She doesn't really believe what she thinks she hears him say through the giggles.

 

"What?"

 

"Pull ups." He says a little more coherently "probably trying to show off, wait till Steph hears this."

 

"Off a balcony! That can't be safe."

 

"I'm sure she was sensible about it, she has plenty of endurance." Harper raises her eyebrows. "Not like that... Well maybe I don't know, that's for you to find out." He winks at her and she rolls her eyes. "What I mean is that we had a pull up contest, the only way we got her and B to call it quit was Alfred threatening them with no brownies."

 

"Who's Alfred?"

 

"Our butler, well he's more of our granddad in a lot of ways."

 

Harper suddenly remembers something, "I think I met him once, British guy, those brownies were good, that was before..."

 

Tim narrows his eyes as Harper looks away, she really doesn't want to talk about it's but thankfully he doesn't ask. "Yeah that would be him, he will be happy to hear you liked them-"

 

Suddenly there is a voice from behind her. "Mr Wayne it's good to see you!"

 

"Miss Lane- sorry- Mrs Kent, Always a pleasure!" Tim replied coolly, Harper turns to see an woman in a pale suit, dark hair, and a press pass around her neck.

 

"Now, now, you know you can call me Lois!"

 

"And you know that _you_ can call me Tim." Harper gets the feeling that this is not the first time they have had this exchange by the way they are both smiling, "where's Clark by the way?"

 

"He got called off for an overseas report, but he sends his best."

 

"Ah. Well pass on all of our too, tell him that if he needs a hand we have lots of contacts that will be more than happy to help."

 

"I will pass it on thank you. But for now why don't you introduce me to your friend?"

 

Harper jumps she had almost forgotten she was a part of this conversation.

 

"Harper Row, Lois Lane. Lois Lane, Harper Row. Lois is a reporter from the Daily Planet, Harper came with Cass she was just telling us about the course she is on."

 

"Yes I saw, normally she reserves her fast dance for Brucie. So what would you say your relationship is with her?"

 

"Personal." Harper replies bluntly making it as clear as possible that it's not something she wants to talk about.

 

"Interesting. So how did the two of you meet?"

 

"Online."

 

"So is this the first time you have meet in person or..."

 

"No." She looks over at Tim for some help, but he is just watching her waiting for her answer. "We have met up a few times now."

 

"So would you say the two of you are close?"

 

"Maybe I don't know... I guess so" Harper replies shrugging

 

Lois smiles hungrily, Wayne stories are always crowd winners, and Cass doubly so. Lois knows she is busy with "work" which she can't share much of, so that just makes a civvi who is close to her so enticing.

 

But she doesn't get a chance as Cass steps in and takes Harper by the arm and gives Lois a sharp look before dragging Harper back to the dance floor leaving Dick in her place.

 

"No dancing for you Tim?" She says to break the silence. Cass normally makes a point to dance with all the boys.

 

"Tam is off making a call, and Steph has 'work'" Lois raises her eyebrow and Tim smirks, " oh you mean Cass? Yeah she is in a bad mood with me, I was teasing her a bit."

 

"About Harper?"

 

"Come on Lois." Dick says, "you are better than writing gossip rags."

 

"Not my fault Perry put me on this. If fact it's yours! He knows I know the Waynes, he expects me to get some kind of exclusive. I swear you told me out of spite."

 

"Just wait till the auctions, there will be something more interesting than 'famously pro LGBT family may have a queer member' it's not like there is going to be any drama, no matter how you spin it."

 

"I know. I really should get a statement off Bruce anyway, I'll see you both later."

 

They chorus there goodbyes as she heads over to where she last saw Bruce. She passes Tam just as she spots him. As she gets closer she recognises the person he is talking to. Notorious trouble maker, Violet Page.

 

"Bruce! And Ms Page. Always a pleasure."

 

"Lois! Lovely too see you!"

 

"Lane."

 

Before she can say anything else Dick materialises next to her,

 

"Ms Page care for a dance..." Violet just glares at him, "don't worry I'm happily engaged."

 

"What if I'm looking for some fun?" She replies defiantly.

 

"Then you should know I'm a fantastic dancer, and way more fun than those two."

 

Violet sighs, rolls her eyes but takes his hand.

 

"So what can I do for you Lois?" Bruce asks as the others head onto the dance floor.

 

"I wanted to get an official statement about your daughter bringing a girl to today's party." She says snapping out a recording device clearly so he can see it.

 

"Of course. All of us at Wayne enterprises, and associated groups, have always supported marginalised groups such as LGBT and Queer communities, from the battle for marriage equality to providing hormone replacement therapy to workers free of charge. This also extends to personal levels, we have all visited and openly shown support for, pride events and gay bars. Having someone who is such an integral part of the family exploring their sexuality only heightens are drive to see a world where everyone can be themselves without fear of persecution."

 

"I very hopeful message, thank you." Lois says turning of the recording.

 

"I learned from the best!" He jokes, "though I'm not sure it’s going to have space given what is going to happen soon."

 

"So the boys said. Any chance of a preview?"

 

"You'll just have to wait and see." Bruce replies staring out onto the dance floor where Cass and Harper are dancing again as close together as they physically can be.

 

Harper has one Hand resting on Cass's lower back and then other nestled in the hair at the back of her neck, and Cass's has her arms are wrapped around Harpers neck. They are lucky this is a slow song or else they would have fallen over by now.

 

Honestly though Cass can't find herself caring. She rests her head in the soft indent at Harper's shoulder. She breaths deep taking in her smells. Their bodies are pressed so close together that she can feel every curve of the other girls body through her suit, but she needs to be closer.

 

Cass's ears prick up as the song changes, it's too fast and Cass really doesn't want to stay, it's too warm even in her sleeveless dress.

 

As they move off the dance floor Harper says, "it's too hot here, wanna find somewhere to... cool off?"

 

Cass smiles at the suggestion, and smiles wider when she hears B clear his voice behind them. They turn together, B is almost completely relaxed into 'Brucie' but Cass can see the tension in his eyes that never truly leaves.

 

But he smiles as they face him, "Heading off already? Upstairs is free, just remember to sign in, you don't want someone walking in on you."

 

He winks as Harper who tenses up and flushes. Cass smiles and pulls her a little closer, and asks B, "you all ready?"

 

"Yup, we are all looking forward to it, there is a bit of a betting pool as to how high we'll get." Cass grins again, she had seen, she was glad they were all getting so involved with the destruction for Harper. "You two should get going, the songs the last one."

 

"Thanks." She replies

 

"Of course Cassie." He says kissing her forehead, "and it was nice to meet you Ms Row."

 

"Yeah you too Mr Wayne." Harper hurriedly replies as Cass pulls her off towards the elevators, they barely make it inside before their self control breaks like a cherry in a press.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a scene i cut set at the start of this chapter but it got cut cos it was really out of place it's going to be posted on my [Tumblr](http://dooomninja.tumblr.com/) [here](http://dooomninja.tumblr.com/post/184294064299/a-scene-from-sbfb-that-didnt-make-it)
> 
> the people cass is fighting in Hong Kong are none other than the Great Ten, or a few of them anyway. the first is Ghost Fox Killer, whos based in Hong Kong, and her main thing is killing people and enslaving their souls, so her and Cass don't get on. Celestial Archer and Seven Deadly Brothers didn't do much better. then it was August General in Iron made an agreement with her, basically Ghost Fox Killer agrees to do no more extrajudicial killings and Cass hands over her equipment and leaves China forever. god i have a lot off over the top lore in these...
> 
> i've never got a tat so sorry if that bit felt really wonky
> 
> if people really want me to i could have a go at writing the 'next scene' if you catch my drift, just remember i'm ace as hell and have <0 experience so it might be bad. but i have no experience in any of this so... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading everyone and thanks to my adowible sister EnchantedMerry for beta 
> 
> final note this will probably update quite slowly my main focus is the hearts series i mostly write this when block bites me


End file.
